A system can include various types of storage devices, including a persistent secondary storage (e.g. disk-based storage or solid-state storage) and an intermediate storage. The intermediate storage can be implemented with a higher-speed storage device than used with the persistent secondary storage. Examples of storage devices that can be used in the intermediate storage include dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), static random access memories (SRAMs), flash memories, and so forth.